Coming home
by SkyScape07
Summary: Levi Redwood is a 16 year old transfer student returning home for highschool, but somehow ends up in the literature club because of his new neighbor, Sayori. But there's an old friend he didn't think he'd see again. Watch as Levi reconnects with old memories and learns to fall in love all over again. Cover art by: Minasuki
1. Chapter1 'Suki?

_Hello DDLC fanfic fandom, my name is Yuki. This is a fic to allow me to train to write better with my others, and I dont ecpect this to last anymore than at maximum 30 chapters. Check out my profile for the bio on Levi, our oc replacing the MC from the game. He's got a different backstory than the original oc. Leggo!_

I finish unpacking my things and sit down for a bit, playing some games and checking what's been up in this town since I left. I still can't believe I'm back, 'I wonder if 'Suki still lives here, it'd be nice to see her again'

I get tired of sitting around so I decide to walk around town for a bit, going back to some old sights from when I was younger. Once I get back home I see a coral haired girl walking over to my door, holding a small basket in her hand, and looking as if she is trying her hardest not to eat everything inside it. I walk over to her and ask her,

"Hey, are you perhaps going to the new room?" She turns and looks at me for second before speaking,

"Yes, my mom asked me to give them this basket as a welcome gift, but I kinda sorta forgot the number. Do you know where that room is?" She seriously "I'm in that room, names Levi Redwood, nice to meet you." I day to her, holding my hand out to her. She looks relieved and hands me the basket before speaking, "My names Sayori, nice to meet you too." "Do you go to the high school too? I just transfered here so it'd be great to have someone show around." "Yeah I do, but this is a free week so I have to (sadly) study for a bit test next week." "That's fine, hope I see you there." I walk away, not realizing that I just doomed myself from the start.

It's about a week later, all my paperwork is done and I have my schedule. I talked with Sayori a few times and we have a few classes together too. It's the first day and yet I'm still late, by the time I get to school the hallways are almost empty. I head into the office and ask for a map so I can get to class without just wandering the halls like last time. I make it to class and walk in, "Sorry for being late, my alarm wasn't set right." "Oh right, I forgot to mention. Class we have a new transfer student today, may you introduce yourself." I walk over to the board, looking at the class, "My name is Levi Redwood, I'm a transfer student from Akihabara. I'm pleased to meet all of you and hope to get to know you well." Ms. Yuu points me to a desk in the back near the door, I walk over and sit down, trying to pretend not to notice people looking at me.

School goes by relatively quick, me already having a few friends and hung out with Sayori during lunch. She says she goes to a literature club and invites me because they need more members. I follow her to the room, grabbing a few snacks from the vending machine first. We walk in and she starts to speak, "I brough someone to join the club!" After she says this I hear a voice all too familiar and turn to see the pink haired girl from back then,

"Natsuki!?" "Levi!?"


	2. Chapter2 Typical fic routine

So, I got a review that somehow made laugh, so thank you to the anonymous guest that said 'PLEASE DO MORE' and to the guy who named himself Yeet and gave me some advice, I will try to put it into action this time around. Also shoutout to ReviewR524 - Lodemor for checking out this fic as well, check out his amazing Re: Zero fics on his profile. Leggo!

"Natsuki!?" "Levi!?"

We kinda froze for a few seconds before I ran over and gave her a hug, her still frozen from shock before pushing me away,

"When did you get back you big dummy? I haven't seen you since middle school, and now you pop outta nowhere."

"I got back a week ago, was surprisingly easy to get my parents to let me come back. You haven't aged a damn day, and you dyed your hair the same as your eye like you always said you would."

Behind us I heard Sayori and another person talking,

"Am I the only one seeing Natsuki be comfortable with someone, nonetheless a guy?"

"No, I seeing it too. It's like watching an entirely different person, but in your friend's body."

I turn back to Sayori and and see her standing next to a brunette, I think someone said she was really popular or whatever. I speak to her,

"Sorry for kinda going ballistic there, the names Levi Redwood and I'm what you could call an old friend of 'Suki over there. I didn't expect her to be here so I was in for a surprise."

She holds her hand out and speaks,

"I'm Monika, the club president, nice to meet you. Thanks for coming to our little corner of the school, we don't get as many members as the major clubs so it's nice to see a new face."

Sayori looks around, as if looking for someone else,

"Where's Yuri, isn't she usually here by now?" Monika turns and speaks to her,

"She texted me saying she would be late, something about needing to get a book from the library"

We speak for a bit before Sayori mentions that 'Suki made cupcakes, to which I found myself in a seat next to 'Suki with a cat textured cupcake in front of me. _It's been too long since I had one of her cupcakes, too goddamn long._

"So what's been up these last few years, I wanna know what's been going on in this town since I left.

We go on for a bit, eating the cupcakes and talking about the weird shit that's happened to us. "So that's how I got the scar over my eye, and Bobby still owes me twenty dollars to this day."

A girl with purple hair walks in and looks at us before speaking, "Did I perhaps, miss anything?"

 _Chapter was meant to be longer, but I started around noon and now it's srven in the morning and I haven't slept at all. So yeah, gonna go pass out for awhile, there's also a reference to another story of mine in this chap, so go ahead and figure it out. Seeya!_


	3. Chapter3 OC Development

_Hey, before you bring out the pitchforks and torches let me speak. I know in the description of the story it says that it's on break during the school year. But I kinda missed Levi and 'Suki and really had a few ideas for another chapter, so for a bit I will focus of making a few chaps of this. And this has gotten some popularity in the last few weeks so I'll give you people what you want. I think I've gotten better at writing chaps and as such this might have a little more liking than before. Please leave a review if you are okay with this being a little slower of a fic than my others, thanks for reading._

* * *

[Levi's PoV, one year ago]

"No." I look down at Sarah, rejecting her confession. _The amount of times I've had to say this since I got in this school is crazy._

"Huh?" She looks confused. "Can you repeat that?" "I said, no. I'm not looking for a relationship, and I don''t feel like you actually like me."

She is noticeably irritated. "I don't, but you realize our popularity would skyrocket if we dated?" She smirks. _So that's what this is about._

"No, that's my answer and I'm sticking to it. I don't care about popularity, especially if it's because of a relationship I don't want. Bye." I turn, pulling my headphones up and searching for music to play.

"I'm going to make you want me. You just wait."

[Levi's PoV, present day]

Walking out of the school I look over to 'Suki and she's still eating her cookie. "You wanna hang out a bit? I got games back at the apartment."

"I gotta go home, maybe the weekend. What apartment are you in?"

"I'm a floor down from Sayori, so 105." She writes down the address and walks off the other way.

"Heeeeeeeeyy!" I turn around to see Sayori running toward me before stopping to breath. (It's at this point where I went afk and the page auto reloaded, I just lost a good 1,000 words and now have to rewrite all of them. **Fuck my life**.) "Wanna... walk home... together?" She says in between breaths. "Nah, I've got some stuff with work to do today. Maybe tomorrow?" She gives me a thumbs up before walking off. Taking out my phone I look at the map for the transfer building.

After making my way there I check with the receptionist to make sure of which office to go to and make my way to the elevator. After walking out I make my way to the bathroom to put my colored contacts on and my glasses off. Pulling my jacket and shirt off I switch out for the ReVi outfit.

Walking out the bathroom I go to agent's office and knock. Not hearing anything I walk in and he's on his laptop with headphones on and his hand down hi-

I back out twice as fast as I came in, knocking harder this time. I can hear tumbling around as he walks toward the door. "Who the hel- oh ReVi! It's nice to meet you." He holds out his left hand, obviously keeping the other out of arms reach. I shake it "Nice to meet you too Mr. Pero." He motions for me to come in, sliding a swivel chair in front of his desk. I take the seat and cross my legs.

"As you already know I'm transferring here during my junior and senior years. Do you have any jobs for me?" He pulls out a notepad and writes on it.

"This is my email, I'll send you the scripts and where to send it. All will be sent to your as per usual." I take it, read it over before sliding it in my phone case. "Thanks. See you later." Walking out the office I head back into the bathroom to change out of this outfit and leave.

[10-15 mins later]

Sipping my coffee I look out the window and notice someone sits down at my table. I turn to see someone in a hoodie before they pull it down. "Oh, it's just you Yuri." "H-Hello, Levi." Yuri came into the club room about halfway before the meeting ended. She didn't expect for a new member to show up so she was surprised to see me. "You come for some coffee? I can get you some." She nods, picking up the menu.

"You taking a walk around town?" "I... like the cold weather, so it was nice to walk and feel the breeze. The atmosphere and how the area around changes is ama-" She stops, as I look at her. "I-I'm rambling aren't I?" "No, it's just rare for me to see someone talk about something so passionately. Outside of how much money they have, of course."

My phone beeps with my uber outside, "That's my ride, it was nice to talk to you more Yuri." I leave some money on the table for the coffee before walking out the door and into my uber.

* * *

 _Character development! I had meant to write Levi meeting Yuri but I couldn't really find much of a flow to that chap so I just time jumped it. Instead we got a look into what he does most of the time. If it wasn't easy to notice during the chap Levi is a voice actor/singer. He likes to keep it outside of his personal life so that's why he changed his clothes and eye color in the bathroom before meeting the agent. On a side note, it took me three tries to write this chap. Why? Because I LOST THE DAMN SAVE AGAIN AFTER THE FIRST DAMN TIME! Imma need a damn punching bag if I keep getting fucked over like this._

 _Leave a review please, it honestly does motivate me to make more chaps. I'll be back with a new chap for one of these stories soon, Seeya!_


	4. Chapter 4 Yuki is tired af

_I have nothing to say for the A/N this time. I guess I should mention this. To elementalheroshadow who mentioned them being 16 instead of 18... back in September, yeah still sorry for that long ass break. Anyway, the ages of the characters are as follows: Levi:16 Natsuki and Sayori: 17 Monika and Yuri: 18. Reason why Levi is 16 and in the same grade as Natsuki and Sayori will be mentioned either in this chap or the next, hopefully this one. And no poetry, it doesn't really fit in with this story since I want it to be as far from the glitch stuff as possible, and the poetry is literally one of the main causes of it._ _Leggo!_

* * *

"Why do I have so many jobs to do? It's irritating."

I'm scrolling through my list of scripts and songs that I have to do, of which I was assigned way too many.

 _I guess I could try a song first, those are easy._ I scroll back down to the music tab and notice quite a few of western songs mixed in.

"They want me to sing in English? I haven't been able to speak it that well, so how am I going to sing in it?!"

One song does stick out though. _Away._ It's was a song that blew up the internet a long while back, being a mix of English and Japanese it got so popular people were singing it everywhere.

'You have been requested to sing a full piano/voice cover of this song. You may be able to have friends assist you with the instruments, as long as credit is given. The cover will be played during Anime Expo 2019 and you will be compensated 300,000 ¥. Note: Payment may change if sent in after the deadline.'

 _What... the fuck?! 300,000!? I could pay my rent for months with that! But I don't know how to play those instruments. Maybe somebody from the literature club?_

I turn my phone off, moving to my pc to see if there's any sheet music and lyrics for it online. _I hope I can find someone to help, without having to deal with a fan._

* * *

[The next day, last period before club time]

"Hey Levi, why don't you go get us some snacks." A few of the obvious delinquents in class have been bugging me all day. "No thanks." I don't turn towards them, continuing to pay attention to the notes I'm copying off the board. "Why not, think you're better than us?"

"..." I stay silent, tuning them out... before I feel something hit the top of my head. "Come on, it's time for club ya dummy." I look down to see 'Suki with a textbook in hand, and already walking away. Closing my notebook I follow next to her, still not knowing my way through the school. "You wanna get something to eat? I'd rather pay for you then those guys back there."

She stops "Y-you would do that for me?" "I mean yeah, I'm hungry myself so it's a win-win. " She nods, following me to the cafeteria which is still open at the end of school for some reason. 'Suki takes a seat right near the door while I walk over to one of the stands and order some Takoyaki with Ramen. _She always liked this back when we were little._

Getting our food I tell 'Suki to lead me to the clubroom, carrying both of the bags in my hands. "How was yesterday?" 'Suki asks, not turning her head. "Fine, walked around town a bit before going to work. I keep getting sent memes by somebody on discord though..." _(You know who you are.)_ "Huh, weird."

Once we get to the clubroom she opens the door only to see Sayori and Yuri, but no Monika. "Where's Monika? Shouldn't she be here?"

"She's running late, something about going to the faculty office." Sayori peeks up, dreary with bags under her eyes. "Hey Sayori, are you alright? You look like you didn't get much sleep." "There was a test today that I... maybe kinda sorta forgot to study for..." I facepalm before digging into my bag. "Here, I was going to save these for the gym later, but you need it a helluva lot more then I do." I toss her two granola bars, silently cursing myself.

Without hesitation she tears the wrapper off her first one and chows down on hit.

[SFX: Footsteps]

Hearing running from outside the room I turn only for the door to slam open... right into my head. "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF SH-" I quickly censor myself, trying not to get myself caught swearing on school grounds.

Snapping my head to the right I notice just Monika breathing heavily, her hands on her knees. "What are you, the hulk? That felt like getting run over by a truck!" I yell, having lost some inhibition from the head trauma.

Yuri, to my right, turns her head, seemingly taking note of that. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't think I pushed the door that hard. Are you okay Levi?" She looks at the side of my head, trying not to make eye contact with me. My ear hurts like shit and I think something got in my eye.

"I'll go to the nurse, be right back."

Getting up and holding my hand over my face and walk off, forgetting to grab my bag on my way out.

* * *

[Third Person PoV, back in the clubroom]

"I hope he's okay, I really didn't mean to hit him." Monika is noticeably feeling bad about hitting her new member.

"It is not like you had any real intention to hurt him." Yuri tries to assure her, to no avail.

"Well anyways~. I'm going to look through his bag for more snacks!" Sayori exclaims, not really seeming to pay attention to anything that just happened. She grabs his black and red bag and flops it on the table, receiving no attention from the others as this is usual for her.

"...Huh?" Sayori accidentally pulls out a pair of contacts, and several clothing with recognizable logos on them. "What's this?" Natsuki walks back over, looking at the contents of Levi's bag alongside the cinnabun.

"These look like that one guy's outfit, the singer or whatever he is. But why does Levi have it?"

Footsteps could be heard from outside the door and the two light-haired girls scrambled to place the contents back into the bag and act normal... only to accidentally leave the bag on the desk instead of on the side.

Levi walks in with a bandage on the side of his face, with a face that one certain _(*cough* handsome *cough*)_ narrator would call _absolutely shook_. "What is up with the people at this school?" "What happened?" Natsuki looks at him, noticing his expression. "You _really_ don't wanna know." "But I d-" "ShShShSh, you don't want to know, so leave it there."

That only made her all the more curious to find out what the hell happened outside the room, but she didn't pry for now. The two sided boy looks over to the desk "Why's my bag on the desk?" Sayori looks away, trying not to get caught.

"If you're expecting me to be dense and not notice you trying terribly to act normal then you will be very disappointed. Did you go in my bag Sayori." "...Maybe..." "Did you see anything inside of the bag?" "...No?" That was more of a question then an answer. The ginger haired boy holds his face in his hand, not very happy with her actions. He leans in beside her, holding his hand over the side of his mouth.

"You will not, I repeat not speak of what you saw to anyone. Okay?" He whispers, making sure nobody else is listening in. She nods.

* * *

[Later on, still club time]

"How old are you anyway Levi?" Monika asks, trying to make small talk with the boy. "I'm sixteen, but I turn seventeen in half a month." "You're a second year? I thought you had classes with Sayori and Natsuki." "I skipped first grade. My mom made me learn early so I could have a head start on school. The only reason I look older is because of genetics." He explained, looking up from a LN he brought to read. "No wonder why you and Natsuki contrast a lot." "The brains and The cutesy. Her words, not mine."

Natsuki's voice is heard from across the room, "I said that in confidence!" "Sorry not sorry!" Levi turns back to Monika. "Considering rumors I can guess you're eighteen?" "What rumors?" "Several, I mean you're like the most popular girl at school. Rumors about you are like wildfire. Guess that's something we have in common." That last part was said in a lower volume, Levi trying not to show his insecurities.

Monika doesn't pry, and instead announces the fact that club is over. "Hey Monika, why were you so late earlier anyway?" Levi asks, everyone else having left the room already. "I was practicing piano. I'm only just starting but it's still a small passion I have." _Piano? Wait didn't I need someone who could play that? Oh this is gonna be risky._ "Hey Monika, could you meet me on the rooftop in like ten minutes?" "Huh? What's this so suddenly?"

The brunette tilts her head, curious to this sudden development. "I just need to ask you for a favor." He leaves, not getting an answer from the president before rushing off to the bathroom to change his clothing.

 _(I know the whole thing with him changing his outfit makes him sound like a_ _cliche superhero, but that's actually a running joke irl and it's been seeping into this story and it's too far to go back now.)_

[Stairs to school rooftop, Monika's PoV]

 _I wonder what Levi wanted._ Making it to the top of the stairs I open the door to see a boy standing by the railing. Black and red jacket, jeans, hat with logos scattered around them.

He turns, bright red eyes staring her down. "Hey Moni. I guess it's time for a reintroduction."

* * *

 _Boom. I know this is still not the Natsuki lovey dovey things most people want, but I ain't rushing this story. I'm tired as fuck and it's ten in the morning, why did I stay up all night for this? Leave a review, blah blah blah, look if you liked this do whatever I'm going to go hibernate now. Seeya!_


	5. Chapter5 Underneath the Facade

[A/N: Can everyone please stop calling Levi Hannah Montana?! I've gotten like four messages now saying that it reminded them of some shit that I, have personally never seen. Look it really is starting to get to me on the thought that I have some uncanny ability to accidentally make references to various franchises without knowing them beforehand. First it was the names of my first two OCs and yet somehow I keep doing it. We gonna just right into this cause I'm way too irritated with my life. Anyways, Leggo!]

* * *

"Hey Moni. I guess it's time for a reintroduction."

Levi stands with his back against the railing, staring at the brunette club president across the walkway.

"Do I know you?"

"You really don't recognize this face? Or even this voice? It's me, Levi."

"Why are you dressed up like that?"

"Because Levi isn't my only name. I go by ReVi, the popular singer and VA with no backstory."

She thinks, remembering hearing something about that name. She then remembers a few of her friends, including Sayori and Yuri at some point, saying something about his songs.

"How do I know this isn't a prank, a trick to catch me off guard." She still didn't believe him, as this wasn't the first time someone has tried to trick her to ruin her popularity.

"Go to my twitter." Reluctantly, she pulls out her phone and launches the app, searching for the name given. The boy covered in logos has his phone out as well, typing quickly on it before sliding it back into his pocket.

On the page the most recent post was seconds ago, giving all the evidence she needed.

'To the brown haired girl standing across from me: Yes, I am actually who you think I am.'

He smirks, seeing her look of disbelief before she asks him.

"In that case, why tell me? You and Natsuki are childhood friends so it doesn't make sense why you would tell me." She still questions, not fully sure of his intentions.

"How well can you play the piano? Are you able to follow sheet music?" He changes the subject and asks his own questions.

She now realizes why she was asked up here. He needed her to play the piano for him.

He spent the next 20 minutes explaining what he needed while unknown to the both of them, two other people were listening in on their conversation.

* * *

[SFX: Flop]

Levi lands on his couch, silently cursing himself for not just waiting to get some help later. Monika didn't even give him an answer, so that might still end up a bust.

Hearing a knock at his door he forces himself up to look through the peephole and see who it is. Seeing the smiling face of Sayori he opens the door.

"Hey Sayo, you need something?" He notices the need of sleep in his own voice. "I'm bored."

"...And?"

"Do you have any games I can play?" "...Come in, there's a switch on the coffee table."

Sayori plops down onto the couch and plays the game. "I'm going to sleep, got work to do over the weekend."

She shoots a thumbs up at him while he walks away, passing out as soon as he hits his pillow.

Meanwhile, Sayori gets a call from Natsuki.

 **NatNat:** Did he tell you about it?

 **Sayo:** About what?

 **NatNat:** The clothes! You know, the whole plan we made?

 **Sayo:** Oh, I forgot. I'm playing his games.

Natsuki audibly facepalms, realizing she probably should've done this herself.

 **NatNat:** You know what? I'll just ask him about it.

 **Sayo:** Okay!

Natsuki hangs up the phone before walking down the stairs to see her dad lost in a drunken slumber. _Might as well make dinner._

* * *

"And with that... HAVE AT THEE!" Levi voices into his mic, waiting for the next queue for him to speak goes off. Currently working on a medieval role he can't seem to get his mind off his conversation with Monika a few days ago.

[SFX: Doorbell]

Pressing his hotkey to go away he stands up and walks out of the recording room, walking over to his front door and opening it thinking it might be Sayori or a package.

"Hey there!~" Levi then slams the door in the visitor's face, already knowing that blond haired face well and not wanting anything to do with her.

"Aw don't be like that~ I'm just here to see you!" "Go back home Sarah." Levi walks away and makes his way back to his recording room to turn his mic off before hearing another ring, and another, and another. _I'm going to fucking hang myself if this keeps on going._

Opening the door he growls, "Sarah I told you I'm not going to go out wi- oh. H-hey Natsuki." Seeing the short pink haired friend of his instead of the girl he didn't want to see he stops himself.

"What? Not what you expected?" "...Come in."

She walks in carrying a bag full of ingredients and places them on the table before turning back to Levi. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" "...It doesn't matter, you wanna start making those sweets now or do you wanna watch some anime first?" She points her thumb to the bags and nods, not needing to say which.

[5-10 mins later]

"So basically you have a stalker, who somehow found your new address. Sure got it rough." "No kidding." Levi sighs, washing the dishes with Natsuki sitting in the chair behind him.

"Why you anyway? I mean you aren't exactly the most appealing person." She asks before Levi struggles to hold in a chuckle. "There's a lot about me you still don't know yet." "Like what?"

"It's been how long and you still expect me to be a bookish nerd?" "I mean... kinda?"

Levi takes his glasses off and leaves them on the table, "You know I've been talking about myself for a little to long. What's happened to you over the years shorty?" "Call me shorty again and I'll burn everything we just made."

He holds his hands up, not wanting to risk it. "Not really much... I mean there was usually something that would happen and everyone would start talking about it for a while before it went quiet again. Thinking back you were usually the instigator of something actually interesting." "Big words from the person who likes it simple." She sticks her tongue out at him.

He chuckles, looking off into nothing. "It was really lonely you, ya' know?" He says in a lower tone then before. "I didn't know anybody, and then all of a sudden I'm the most popular guy in school. You'd think you would actually have friends when people admire you, but you don't."

Natsuki looks at her friend, not knowing what to say. "I found something I could hide my isolation in, but that just put me on more of a pedestal. It's not like I wanted to be a-" He cuts himself off, not only trying to keep his secret, but also now realizing the tears on his face. "A-are you okay Levi?" He looks down, "Y-yeah. I-it's fine. I think the cupcakes are done though." He switches the conversation before taking the pan out of the oven.

.

.

.

.

[4 hours later, Levi's PoV]

I look at the blade in the case, silently cursing myself for refusing it again. _I... really shouldn't. I made a promise and I'm going to keep it._ Grabbing the thin razer I toss in into the trash can and grab my bottle, taking out the two blue pills. _Bottoms up I guess..._

* * *

[E/N: That's it for now, I'm actually up at 1:32 in the mornin' for this so don't tell me I'm a lazy writer. Leave a review or whatever, I honestly don't care right now. I'll be writing later if I have the time. Seeya.


	6. Chapter6 Erica Chap and Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: This is** _ **not**_ **YukiMegi, but Ericagoldfarb, YukiMegi's ascended and final form and the writer of Dreams of Doki Doki, Familiar of Zero: Epilogue and The New Hero in Town, as well as a close friend of Yuki's! He's kind of lazy so he told be to write this chapter for him. Check out my stuff if you want and enjoy!**

 **(** _ **Actually I'm suffering writer's block and can't seem to work on anything for a while. Also school is a disease with no cure. ~YukiMegi)**_

Levi is tired.

It's 1:32 in the morning on Saturday night, and he still has absolutely no idea what to do.

The cell phone on his bedside table rings. Levi groans as he reaches to grab it.

 _It's Monika…_

Levi presses the 'accept call' button and begins to speak. "Monika? Why're you calling so late?"

Monika sounds sad, as if she's crying on the other side of the line. "I'm sorry, Levi… Is it okay if I just talk to you about something?"

Levi falls victim to the voice of a flustered Monika. "It's fine. I wasn't sleeping, anyways. What's wrong?"

"It's just that… I've been having these dreams…" Monika confesses.

"Yeah?"

"I've been having these dreams for so long, ever since April or so. Someone tells me that…"

"That what?" Levi chimes curiously."

Monika says it in a swift exhale. "That nothing is real!"

Levi fights back the urge to laugh. "Well, that's not true! I mean, I can't speak for anyone else, but I for one am very real."

"No, it's not like that." The brunette cries from the other side of the line. "It's like I'm trapped in some kind of computer program or something!"

Levi tries to reassure her. "Well, Monika, that's ridiculous! I mean, how would that even be possible?"

"I don't know!" Tears flow down Monika's soft cheeks. "But I've been able to look into some kind of… Some kind of game files."

"What?" Levi is getting more and more confused by the second.

"It's as if we're just pieces to some kind of dating sim-type game. We're just programs dedicated to romance whoever the player is."

"Am… Am I the player?" Levi begins to panic.

"No." Monika sighs. "You have your own file. Someone else is, or is going to be, the player."

Levi takes a more serious tone. "How do you expect me to believe all of that. It might just be a couple of bad dreams, no more."

"I can modify your files. Do you really want me to prove it to you?"

"What?" Levi is flustered by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Here. I'll prove it to you." Monika says in confidence.

"Wait, what?" Levi's confusion is still spiraling upwards.

"Okay, I did it." Monika tries to chuckle.

"I don't feel anything different. What were you trying to do?" Levi is still struggling to figure out what's going on.

"Oh." Monika laughs. "Ahaha! I guess it all _was_ just a bad dream! I'm sorry about putting you through that, Levi!"

Levi begins laughing as well. "It's fine, Monika! Have a good rest!"

"You too! Good night!"

The two hang up the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Levi says out loud to no one.

Levi falls back asleep immediately.

On Monday morning, he groans as his alarm sounds. His fatigue reaches new limits as he hits the snooze button with his numb hand.

When he does decide to get up, hi sluggishly puts his school uniform. He brushes his hair lazily to the side and stumbles downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Levi unwrapps a package of Pop-Tarts and puts them in his toaster. While they toast he drags himself to the bathroom to tie on his tie and brush his teeth.

When he walks back into his kitchen a few minutes later, he takes a glance at his alarm clock to see that the time is still 5:45.

 _Seriously? I could've gotten an extra hour of sleep…_

He takes a bite out of his Pop-Tart as he sits on the couch and turns on his TV.

The television screen instantly lights up, showing some kind of old show with Miley Cyrus in her teenage years wearing a wig.

 _Huh? What's this?_

Levi presses the **info** button on his remote control to see that it's playing an episode of Hannah Montana.

"Huh…" After doing some research on his phone, he discovers that it's a show where Miley Cyrus has a popstar alias but is trying to prevent people from knowing, seeking help from her friends to take on superstar identities themselves.

 _This shou is oddly relatable…  
_

Levi finds the show on Netflix, and watches the first two episodes. He enjoys it unnaturally, judging from the notion that it was a children's show on Disney Channel.

Finally, it became time for Levi to go to school, so he slips his shoes on and leaves.

"Well, Levi, you're not usually one to oversleep."

Levi looks in the direction that the sound came from to see a teenage girl with bright green eyes.

"Monika? This is a surprise!"

"Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night… I don't know what was going through my mind." Monika looks at the ground.

"Wait…" Levi searches his memory banks. "What _did_ happen?"

"You don't remember?" Monika asks perplexingly.

"I don't know… Last night is kinda… Hazy…" Levi curls his hand around his chin as he tries to recollect the events of the previous night.

"You know what, it doesn't really matter." Monika shrugs.

"All right, then." Levi continues walking to school. Monika stays by his side.

"Hey, you two!" Monika and Levi turn around and see a certain peachette jogging towards them, her bright red bow glistening in the sunlight.

"Sayori!" Monika waves. "Hi!"

As soon as she catches up, she jumps and hugs Monika. Levi steps back to admire the scene.

Monika smiles at her friend, then straightens out her bright white bow that was slightly crinkled by Sayori's embrace.

The trio talk while they make their way to school. Sayori walks into her classroom and waves goodbye to the others. Monika and Levi walk into their same class right as the warning bell rings.

They sit in their seats, and the school day begins.

Levi thinks about a lot of things during school, like what he forgot about the night before, Hannah Montana, and what had happened to his bike. To put it in short, Levi wasn't very participative in school that day. Finally, the day was over and it was time for the club meeting.

"Come on, Levi!" He was snapped out of his train of thought by Monika. He had a few hypotheses on what was of his bicycle, though. The two talked about speech patterns in English class as they neared the clubroom.

The meeting went on like usual, without much exception. He found himself reading manga with Natsuki, sharing his shitty poem, preparing for the festival in a couple of weeks, and just talking.

When he finally got home, he binged Hannah Montana, completely forgetting about his homework in the process.

Then, the reminder came to him.

 _The song!_

He figured that since Monika still hasn't fully mastered the piano and he still sucked at English, he might need some other help.

He lies down on his bed, pondering what he could do. The deadline was sneaking up on him at full speed, and he was simply procrastinating.

 _I'm a celebrity, for God's sake, and I can't find anything better than a low-grade pianist and I have what could possibly be the shittiest English skills on Earth! I've got to have celebrity connections somehow! God, I'm overthinking this… Monika's fine at piano! She'll do fine! But what if…_

He turns Netflix back on.

He watches yet another episode of Hannah Montana, and in fact makes it to the second season. Then, an idea comes to him…

He puts the TV on pause as he dials in his agent's phone number at record speed. After three rings, he picks up.

"Yes, sir?"

Levi pipes down his voice as if there were spies all over his house. "Hey, do you think you could page, um, Miley Cyrus really quick?"

"Yes, I believe we would be able to, but… Why?"

"Trust me… This will all make sense later." Levi chuckles. "We would need a translator… Do we have one?"

"No, but I can hire a Japanese-English interpreter without much of a problem if you'd like."

"Great. Have that done. That's it. Thanks."

"No problem."

Levi hangs up the phone, hoping that he had made the right decision.

He puts the TV back on play, laughing at Jake Ryan's shitty flirting skills.

 **End Note: Well then, there we go,** _ **Y U K I**_ **. Just like you requested, Monika** _ **did not**_ **kidnap Levi. I know, I know, no thanks necessary.**

 __ _ **/\/\/To be Continued**_

 _ **(Hey, note from Yuki again. Merry Christmas, Hanuka, Kwanzaa, or whatever the fuck else you celebrate! I personally don't celebrate anything around this time of year but I still wanted to make sure I got that put in here. Have a happy new year and I wish you all a great 2019! Cya.)**_

 _ **P.S. The Miley Cyrus thing might not stick around, no offense to Erica but I honestly don't know shit about Miley Cyrus past the wrecking ball.**_


	7. Chapter7 Yuki suffered for this :(

[A/N: *Cracks knuckles* Let's get this bread.

Yup, we here again with another chap. Imma try and get this chap out either before the new year or on the 1st, let's see if I can do this. Also just for future me, this was started on the 28th of December 2018, so if yo dumbass took a year to get this shit out then I have disowned you as a future version of me.

Last chap was written by Ericagoldfarb if you haven't read it yet, go check out her fics over on her profile. And after thinking it over a bit, last chap was _somewhat_ not canon. I'm keeping in the thing with Monika, but leaving out the Hannah Montana stuff. (Seriously the joke is getting old at this point, and elemental it isn't your fault so stop blaming yourself.)

And one last thing. I'm trying a new writing style with this chap. Not sure how it might look but screw it. Other then that, Leggo!

(DISCLAIMER: Levi Redwood is _**NOT**_ Hannah Montana, any similarities to said show is completely coincidental as I have never watched it.)

* * *

[Club Room, After school]

(BGM: Poem Panic, DDLC Original Soundtrack)

"Light novels hold more details and fills out more story! The characters are more fleshed out and give a better background to who they actually are." He retorts.

"Manga paints a better picture of what's happening and is more forward with the events! It lets the readers be able to sit down and not have to think about every little word after another." She gives more to go on.

"That's it, we need a tiebreaker." He says, spotting Sayori scrolling on her phone, oblivious to the situation.

"Hey Sayori! Which one is better, light novels or mangas?" Levi calls Sayori for backup.

She turns around and taps her chin while she thinks. "Well I really liked the manga Natsuki gave me. And novels have too many words." She scratches her head, while turning her head away in embarrassment.

Levi hangs his head in defeat while Nasuki does a victory dance. Yuri almost silently laughs while Monika looks over in amusement.

(BGM ends here)

"Told you I'd prove my point. Now hand it over!" She holds her hand out expectantly while the redhead hands her the limited edition manga reluctantly.

"Not like I was planning on rereading this later…" He pouts.

(SFX: Bell Ringing)

"Clubs already over? Jeez it feels like I just got in here." The hidden singer stands and slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey I got some stuff to do tomorrow so I won't be at club." Levi says before Monika puts a thumb up, not looking away from her laptop.

He opens the door only to then hold it shut right after. "...Hey 'Suki, can you hold this door closed for a sec?"

"O...kay." She walks over and holds her hand on the door while Levi faces the other side of the room.

...And then he yeets himself out of the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Natsuki's grip on the door loosens and she runs over to the window to find her friend missing from where he should be.

"D-did he just?" Yuri worriedly asks.

"I-I think he just did…" Monika is astounded.

"Why does he always do that whenever he sees me?" A new voice enters the conversation.

The four club members turn to see a blond haired girl with extremely expensive clothing standing at the door.

"Hi there!" She puts on a bright smile as she greets the four.

"Excuse me but may I ask who you are?" Monika says, trying to shake the fact that one of her club members just jumped out of a third story window.

"I'm Sarah! I'm Levi's soulmate."

'?' Each of the four dokis look at each other in confusion, mainly toward Natsuki.

"What? I don't get it either." She says before a lightbulb goes off in her head. "Oh my god you're the stalker!"

* * *

[Outside the school]

Three blocks down from the school building Levi can be seen sweating and impatiently waiting for an Uber to hurry up.

' _I thought she'd at least stay away from the school. Can't get any space without her just showing up wherever I go.'_ He thinks to himself.

"Girl trouble?" A voice can be heard from in front of him.

Levi looks up to see a grey car right in front of him with another familiar face inside of it.

"Lycan, what're you doin' here?" Levi takes a seat in the car and hugs him from the side.

"Dad may or may not have… kickedmeoutofthehouseuntilIgetajobtopaythemback." He speeds through most of that sentence as the car starts down the street.

"Bro, you're a fucking idiot sometimes you know that?" Levi scolds his older brother.

"I know. But I'm still going to crash at your place anyway right?" He pleads.

"Fine, you better get your broke ass a job at least. I may be famous but I sure as hell ain't rich." He digs in his bag and passes his white haired brother a key.

"Thanks man. I'll get to finding one as fast as I can." He smirks, "So… was there any, you know… girl trouble or nah?"

"Sarah." One word was all he needed to convey the utter irritation he felt at the moment.

"How does she keep finding you? You'd think she'd give up after the first five times you told her no."

"At least she can't threaten me with my identity. A few hundred thousand yen really does wonders for blocking a few names." He chuckles to himself.

"Let's go home, I haven't ate shit all day."

[10 Minutes Later]

"So you gotta sing a song in English? What's wrong with that?" Lycan tosses a ball back and forth in his hand.

"Ahem… _'I could never find the right way to tell you. Have you noticed I've been gone. Cause I left behind the home that you left me, but I will carry it along.'_ " He begins to sing the lyrics to Shelter slightly off tune and in broken English.

"Okay, okay I get it now stop! Jeez that's bad." He stops the redhead before his ears go deaf.

"See what I mean? English is hard as hell to sing. And I still need to make sure whether or not Monika is gonna play for this." He complains.

"I could teach you English you know." Levi's head snaps over to Lycan when he hears this.

"And you tell me this... now? Ly I would actually pay you to teach me." He gets up and proceeds to actually pull yen out of his wallet to pay him.

"Put a wallet back down. You're my brother so I'm not going to make you pay me for some shit like that." He stops him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just get this over with. But after we get some food, I'm hungry as hell."

* * *

[On a pathway away from the school]

(A/N: It's actually at this point where it's 12:00 am on the 30th, my brain is fried and I'm tired. I hope someone leaves a good review because I'm forcing myself to suffer to get this chap out and prove Erica that I'm not gonna take three months to get this done. FML.)

Natsuki is desperately trying to get away from the blond stalker but can't seem to shake her.

"Hey. Hey. Hey! I'm trying to talk to you! Cmon I just want to talk about Levi a bit!" She pleads.

Natsuki walks faster, switching as many corners as possible to see if she can lose her. But eventually realizing that it's not going to work she snaps around and stares the girl down, despite having to look up to look into her eyes.

"Leave. Me. ALONE! I'm not telling you shit! Leave me, and my friend ALONE!" She yells without any care toward the people who are now staring at her.

"I just want to ask one question, and if you want me to I'll leave you alone right after." She compromises with the pinkette.

Natsuki sighs and holds her hand over her head. "One question and I'll think about it. Follow me."

She leads the girl into a cafe and sits at a table. "Say it."

"How do you and all those girls know Levi?" She lets it out.

"...I knew him when we were kids. The others just met him about a week ago." She hesitates with the memory of what Levi told her last weekend.

"You're Natsuki? Oh Levi used to talk about you all the time!"

"Say what?"

* * *

[Back at Levi's apartment]

(SFX: Doorbell)

Levi forces himself up and makes his way to the door and opens it to see Sayori.

"Hey 'Yori, need something?" He asks.

"I _might_ need some help with my homework…" She awkwardly laughs.

"Come on, I'm doing mine so I can help." He walks away from the door with Sayori following him.

"Lycan! Come out here for a sec!" The opening of a door followed by footsteps lead to show the white haired brother poking is head around the corner.

"What's u- oh. Ohh. Ohhhhhhh. Bro you don't need to show your girlfriend off just make sure not to make too much noi-" Lycan is swiftly cut off by Levi who slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You gonna shut the fuck up and stop jumping to conclusions. This is Sayori, she's our neighbor. She's gonna be here for a bit to get some help with some homework so before you go ahead and assume I'm tryna 'fornicate' with her I hope you wrote your will." Levi whispers, not really meaning it but trying to get a point across.

Lycan nods and proceeds to walk up to the cinnabun. "Hey, I'm Lycan. I'm Levi's older brother." He holds his hand out for her to shake.

She accepts and proceeds to introduce herself. Lycan retreats back into his room and the two sit while Levi explains how to do the homework. At least until there's another ring of the doorbell to show that Natsuki has made her way to Levi's apartment.

"We gotta talk." She says and lets herself in.

"O-okay… We can talk in my room." Natsuki's look is dead serious to the point where Levi just can't understand it.

Natsuki sits down in his chair and stares him dead in the eye.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why what? Did I do something?" He says out loud trying to play dense but he knows deep down that after he left Sarah said something to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you dated Sarah?"

"...What?"

* * *

[A/N: Goddamnit I finally finished off this goddamn chapter. See Erica, I told you I would be able to finish this shit before 2019.

To all of you who are currently reading this. Happy muthafuckin New Years! I suffered for three days and became a nocturnal creature just to get this shit out for you. My ass is tired of this metal chair, my fingers hurt, and I'm just now realizing I need to take a piss. Cut to commercial!

[Intermission brought to you and part by: Hologram Waifu. Ever need someone to just love you no matter who you are? Of course you have you degenerate. Buy one of these next gen holographic waifus and waste your life(and money) away. Only $3352 and you'll be with the girl(or guy, or whatever other gender you want, we don't discriminate) of your dreams.]

Okay I'm back. To finish this off. Please leave a review, follow, and/or favorite. It really help motivate me to make more chapters and have full hope in making this a higher level hobby then my others. I loved writing for you all during this year and I want to thank you.

I would have never started writing without the support, the love, and the constant amount of people who actually sat around and read my shitty ass writing.

And another extremely special thank you to the following people for help on this story:

ericagoldfarb, for not only reviewing the story, but also being an amazing friend in discord and being one of my only friends.

elementalheroshadow, for also reviewing and having a story that did give some inspiration(sorry Erica, but honestly DoDD really didn't give much of any good ideas for this fics future).

And to that one guest reviewer back at the beginning who named themselves 'yeet', only because they made me realize that maybe I should use the enter key every once in a while. Not sure if they still read this fic but it was nice of them to help me out.

Have a great New Year, I wish you all the best of luck and make sure to stick around, 'cause I promise some real shit for next year. Cya! _(Monika cut to the next part please.)_

* * *

[Unknown]

"Where is he?! He should be in here but it just has the blank fi-" In a dark void of space a brunette can be see looking through several files on her console before coming upon something shocking.

"Parallel?" She opens it in a last string of hope to live.

A vortex opens up in front of her showing a silhouette at a computer. She grips the flash drive attached to her necklace and walks though. And then a flash of light hits her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A gun cocks with a pair of crimson red eyes behind them.

"Who are you and why do you look like _her_."

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


	8. Chapter8 Confessions

[PSA: Okay, so it has been brought to my attention that apparently I am easy to be mistaken for a female. Let's get this straight right now: I am a guy. I have a {Censored}. And despite my feminine tendencies I am male and I wish to be seen as such. Thank you for listening. Actual author's note at the end.]

* * *

[Levi's room, Five Minutes Later]

"I dated her back when we still went to school together. I had originally rejected her but ended up just giving her a chance. It was nice for about a month before she just started acting different."

Levi takes in a deep breath before continuing, a look of sadness on his face.

"She wanted more, asked for expensive gifts and whenever I told her no, she would threaten me. I spent months just feeling captive in the relationship and finally got the courage to leave… when I found her cheating on me."

Memories flow into Levi's mind and the heartbreak of seeing her treat him the way she did fills him with rage.

Natsuki begins to speak. "L-Levi I didn't kno-" "Just go."

Levi continues. "I wanna be alone right now, so can you just go. Tell Sayori too, but I really just don't want to see anyone for a while."

Natsuki starts to say something before stopping herself and leaving. The sound of the door opening fills the room as Lycan walk through.

"Vi, you good in here? I heard the front door slam s-" His eyes widen at the sight before him though.

Levi's holding a razor blade and a blue pill in his hands, with a look of contemplation following it.

* * *

[A few minutes later]

"When did you start again?" Lycan sits across from Levi with the box of razors on the table between them.

"...I haven't cut yet." He admits, "I bought the box but I couldn't bring myself to break the promise."

Lycan sighs. "Vi, you have to talk to someone about it. This- It really isn't healthy. You could _kill yourself_ like this." Tears flow down his face.

"I know that! But it's hard to tell anyone about this without putting the one secret I have in the open! How am I supposed to jus-" Lycan cuts him off with a hug.

"Just talk to anyone. Me, Liz, Mom or Dad, I don't care who you talk to as long as you don't do _this_. Please Vi, I don't wanna bury my brother."

Levi's arms barely make it onto his brother.

"How about we go melt these razors and we can talk? I-I think it'd be a good start…" Levi walks back, looking Lycan in the eye.

He nods before walking into his room and coming back out with a foundry. "Come on."

Lycan walks out of Levi's room, the light sound of snoring coming from his brother.

' _I hope he at least tries to get help. I know I can't do much."_

He walks into the kitchen to find some form of food to eat before he realizes the kitchen is essentially void of anything edible.

' _Must be eating out all the time._ ' Lycan walks to the door and pulls his hoodie before grabbing his bandana and covering his eyes up.

He leaves the apartment only to bump into another person.

Monika falls flat and looks up to see a messy head of white hair. The man holds out a hand to her. "Are you okay miss?" He speaks.

' _He looks… familiar?_ ' She shakes the thought before accepting his hand.

"I'm fine. Just a bit cold from the rain." She answers. "Do you know where I can find someone named Levi? Levi Redwood to be exact."

"He just went to sleep." Lycan tells her.

She nods, "Tell him I need to talk to him tomorrow at school then." Lycan just walks off with a thumbs up back at her.

' _Who was he? He sounded so, nostalgic..._ '

* * *

[The Next Morning]

"You sure you wanna go into school today? I could call you in sick." Levi shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. I just… need to keep to myself a bit." Lycan gives him a look of concern but changes the subject.

"Well since you're going out I might as well let you know someone came around here looking for you last night. Some brown haired girl with green eyes. She said she needed to talk to you at school." He explains.

Levi nods. "I'm headed out then. See you later." He leaves the apartment.

Lycan opens up his contacts and calls a number.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a bit."

* * *

[School Rooftop]

"Oh, you're already here." Levi hears the door behind him open to see the club president standing there with her binder in her hands. "Do you have an answer or am I to go look for another pianist?"

"...I'm still unsure of how truthful you are with this but since you are a friend of Natsuki I will give you a chance. Now, what are we playing?" Monika gives in, but only with the intention of getting it over with.

Levi hands her a folder of sheet music. "This is all the music you will have to play during the cover. There's also a flyer for a recording studio I'd like you to meet me at in about erm.. two weeks? It'd be before that festival I know you've been planning for. The lyrics for your part are in there too, you can sing right? I'll give you a fourth of what I'm getting paid and that should be it." Monika looks dazed by the time everything is said.

"I… I think I didn't hear half of the things you said. But alright." She breathes in. "But, if I'm going to help you… I'm going to need you to tell Natsuki the truth."

The redhead's face shows shock and instant refusal. "I can't do that Monika. I can't put her in that situation." He states firmly. "Not after the last time. I refuse to put anyone outside my family in the situation like that again. Monika if you don't want to help then go ahead, sorry for wasting your time."

"Why won't you tell her? Didn't you say she was your best friend?" Monika doesn't let up. He's obviously aggravated. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well then make me understand Levi! I don't like keeping secrets from my friend!" She retorts before Levi snaps around to her. "WELL I DON'T LIKE KEEPING SECRETS FROM THE PERSON I LOVE, BUT THAT'S HOW IT HAS TO BE!"

The rooftop is silent as Levi realizes what he just said. "...Now you know. Is that what you wanted? A confession? Well I'm sorry I'm too in love with my best friend to be able to let her know how it is to be in the spotlight. I'm sorry that all these years I've kept my feelings to myself while I hoped I would see her again. I'm fucking sorry that I spent so much time involved in other things to try and get back in touch with her. But this is how it is to be in the spotlight, to have people who look up to you. Everyone I've dated either used me to be popular or hated how much time I have to spend on this. She's the only thing that makes me feel like I'm worth a damn so if I seem too fucking afraid to tell her the truth about my identity, then you can go fuck yourself."

He storms off and leaves Monika. She blinks before everything finally hits her. ' _What did I just do?_

* * *

[A/N: _A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED!_ Take it away Erica!]

 **Okay, this is ericagoldfarb again, and because of Yuki's insane writer's block, i'm taking the chapter from here. Make sure to read my current fanfic, The New Hero in Town, as well as my completed Dreams of Doki Doki. And finally, as the one and only Yuki would say, leggo!**

Levi storms off in a blind rage back to his house, and instantly pulls his bedsheets over him, crying himself to sleep. Nobody else bothered him in his sorrowful rage.

Meanwhile, Monika wanders nowhere in particular, regret slowly eating away at her. She's so consumed by this regret that she doesn't notice the man that crashes into her, seeming to have came out of nowhere.

Both her and the man fall to the ground, and Monika focuses her gaze at the man she collided with.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The tall man before her has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and is well-built, yet has a calm and soothing voice. He also seems somewhat familiar…

Monika swallows up her sadness and replies to his apology. "It's all right. I didn't see you there, that's all."

Monika gets up, but the man stays on the ground, staring into her eyes.

"Are you…" He points.

"Wait, do I know you?" The brunette asks the man.

"No, no…" He turns his head around and it seems like he's talking to the air. "Wait, what universe is this, Reality?"

As if the air replied back, he clutches his head in surprise, then composes himself and gets up. "Sorry about that…" He laughs.

"Come to think of it…" Monika takes a good look at the man before him. "You know, you seem somewhat familiar…"

"Urk…" He pauses before speaking his next sentence. "Well, does the name 'Xavier' ring a bell?"

"You know, that seems really familiar to me, but I can't seem to get a grasp on it." Monika clutches her chin in thought.

"Ha ha… Anyways, do you mind letting me know where I can find a Levi Redwood?" The man asks this question with no sense of bloodlust or suspicion.

Monika thinks for a second before revealing to him directions. "Ok, so, if you go down that street…"

After she finishes, the man named Xavier walks down the road in the direction Monika prescribed.

 _Good… I've finally found him… Funny I ran into Monika, though… Wonder why she doesn't have her memories? Maybe it's just because I killed the other… I wonder if I still have my access to the code? If I do…_

Levi's eyes open, still dry from crying. His dehydration gave him a splitting headache, and he felt too heavy to even get out of bed. A thick bush of hair is in his face. He moves it to the side of his head, and sees a man in his room.

 _Huh?_ Levi rubs his eyes to make sure he's not seeing things, but the man is still there when he opens them. _That's not Lycan._

"Hello, Levi Redwood." He smiles. "Let me read you through your options."

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?"

He completely ignores Levi's inquiry. "Your first option is to leave this country. I will provide all expenses for you and your family. Additionally, I'll have to wipe the memories of the four other members of the Literature club." The man laughs at the notion.

"W… Wipe?" Levi is still too tired to get up. "H- How…"

"I've had some experience with this universe in the past, personally _too_ much experience. That lets me control the fabric of this universe, to some degree."

"Universe? What the hell are you talking about?" Levi takes a moment to examine the man before him. He wears a white tank top that shows off his toned muscles and baggy pants held up by a green belt. [Yuki: Hold up, just gonna say it here; Levi ain't beefy. He's got muscles but that don't mean they toned af. Continue.]

"Anyways, your second option is simple. I kill you." The man grins.

"What in the fuck shit are you talking about?" Levi stares at him quizzically, while on the inside, panic is starting to spread through his body.

He starts to stand up despite his exhaustion, when the man stops him. "I've already set up a check to prevent you from running away and telling your friends. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet. Ha ha ha!" He laughs out loud.

Suddenly, Levi realizes that his clothes are more… Baggy than usual. As he steps out of his bed in preparation to make a run for it, his pants nearly fall off, but he grabs them and hoists them up just in time. "Fuck… First Monika, then this…"

Suddenly, Levi notices a reflection in the mirror. He points at it. "And who's she?" while looking at the man for an answer.

Instead of responding, he begins to laugh hysterically. "Ha ha ha! Who do you think she is?" He almost falls over on the floor in laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Levi looks at the reflection in the mirror and flips his head around where he expect the second figure to be, but all he sees is the man clutching his stomach as he laughs.

 _No way…_ Levi slowly walks towards the mirror in front of him. As he moves, the girl in the reflection moves too.

"This strategy is actually really effective and-" Suddenly his phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, really? So all my precious time and effort was for nothing, then. Thanks a lot."

"Then you can handle it from here, then."

"All right."

He hangs up. With a snap of his fingers everything goes black for Levi.

* * *

 **Ericagoldfarb: OK I'm lazy so I'm turning this back to Yuki. Nice save btw.**

[Yuki: Why is it always the genderbending? Jeez you'd think it'd get old after the gag in DDoD and the MHA fic based around an OC that can switch a person's gender at will but nerp. Let's just get this over with.]

 **Ericagoldfarb: Not the first time I heard that one. Surely won't be the last.**

He screams before rising in his mattress again to see himself as normal, and the man nowhere to be seen. But then he notices a note at the edge of the bed.

'Vi, I went out for a bit to run some errands. There's some takoyaki on the counter.'

"At least I have some time to think to mysel-" The doorbell rings and Levi groans, slugging himself out of the bed and tossing a random set of clothes on.

' _I swear if this is Monika I'm gonna fucking flip._ ' He looks through the peephole to see nobody there.

Opening the door he looks to the left and right to see nobody around before a voice below him. "Seriously? I'm not _that_ short am I?" He looks down to the pink head.

"Hey…" "Hey..." His face is slightly pink as he averts his eyes. "Do you wanna talk or...?" "Yeah…"

A few minutes later they're both sitting across from each other as Levi's takoyaki warms up in the microwave.

"Do you want to say something fir-" They both start talking at the same time. Levi stays quiet and let's Natsuki speak first.

"I'm...I'm sorry I went into your business and let Sarah blab about you. I shouldn't have and I feel like shit for having done that to you." She breathes in. "I don't want to just make you angry at me for being an idiot and never being able to fix it."

Levi stands up and walks over to her.

(SFX: Boonk)

"Ita… Hey what was that for?!" Levi lightly chopped Natsuki on her head. "Dummy you know I can't stay mad at you."

Her cheeks go a little pink. "Look 'Suki, I've been through a few things since the last time I lived here. I've had to deal with people idolizing me as the popular guy, my isolation, hell every relationship I've been in ended with them slapping me. Since I've been back you've given me nothing but all I needed to be myself again. I can't even find happiness like that in my job."

His cheeks flare up as he takes a deep breath. "I can't tell you everything, at least not now. But I'm sure that I can't hold this back anymore and if you hate me after this then I understand. But just give it a chance."

Natsuki is confused. "Idiot, what are you talking abou-" She's cut off as she feels a pressure on her lips.

...Levi is kissing her. Her mind can't process fully what's going on as she melts into him. His arms snake around her before she pulls away with a face more crimson then his hair.

"...W-what?" She covers her blush with her hands and looks away from him. He looks off to his side.

"I've liked you for a long time. No matter what I did I just couldn't push the feelings I had down. You're the only thing that makes me feel like I can live. I know I'm being cheesy and cliche but it's the truth."

Natsuki's eyes widen. "Y-you like me?" He nods.

Her cheeks somehow go even more red before her body slumps onto the table before passing out.

"'Suki!"

* * *

[A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! Oh dear god I started this chap on the first and it took several hits of writer's block and assist form Erica but I finally got it done. And we broke a fuckin record with the word count reaching 2900 words. Fuck I didn't think we'd get over 2500.

I honestly didn't expect to put the confession scene in until like ten chaps later but it fit with the flow of this chap. Levi was supposed to keep it to himself until he just blurted it out but nope, I fuckin accelerated the shit out of the story's progression and I don't think I regret it. Btw that was my first attempt at writing a confession scene so if it isn't as good as any other confession scene you'd see in other fics.

Leave a review, follow and/or favorite please. I might have more motivation through my writer's block if I know how people actually feel about the story.

Extra scene by Erica below. Make sure to follow her and read her fics The new Hero in Town and Dreams of Doki Doki. Cya!]

* * *

"What a day…" Levi sighs. He walks nowhere in particular, just to blow off some steam. "I'm glad everything worked out fine, though… That dream I had earlier is still giving me the creeps…"

He looks off into the distance while walking, and ended up banging into another man.

Levi falls down, and the other man almost does.

"Oh… Sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Levi recognizes the man, from somewhere…

"Good god… And for the second time today…"

 _His voice…_ Levi recognizes him. Fear can be clearly seen in his eyes. _He's… He's the guy from my dream…!_

"I know what you're thinking. Yeah, I tried to kill you…" He shrugs. "But someone else is handling your elimination from here, so watch your back." He grins and walks away.

"What…" Levi stares blankly. "...Was that?"

"Also, by the way…" He turns his head back at Levi. "I drop by this universe every once in a while. If you ever need me, shoot me a text or something." The man pulls out a small handbook and rips out a chunk of paper. He takes a black fountain pen out of his pocket and scribbles some characters down, before folding it up and throwing it at Levi.

Levi juggles the paper in his hand and eventually gets a grasp on it. Before he can open it, the man opens his mouth once more.

"Call me Xavier." He says. "Xavier McEnroe."

Before Levi can say anything else to him, he walks away. "Since I'm usually not in this universe, the number will probably register as not in service or something. But when I am, you'll be sure to know."

"Wait…" Levi stutters. "Why are you…"

"Again, watch your back. My job here is done for now. One of my subordinates will take it for here, so I thought I'd give you a fair warning." Xavier continues walking. "You're in for a lot more shit from here on out, so brace for impact, I guess. Anyways, I'm outta here. I'm already behind schedule. So see ya."

"Reality." At this notion, he continues walking, and suddenly the air in front of him lights up and he walks through it like walking through an open door. Once he's through, some kind of invisible force closes the door back up, leaving Levi alone in the street.

Levi opens up the scrap of paper and dials the number into his phone.

" _The number you dialed is not in service. Please check the number and dial again."_

Levi holds his phone limply in his hand and stares at the place where Xavier McEnroe vanished from this universe.

"What a weird guy…"

 **Ericagoldfarb's Note: SIGH.**


	9. Update, not a chapter

Hey, I know it's been awhile since last update but next chap is still being worked on. I'm currently swamped with schoolwork and writer's block so it's gonna take some time. It may be up sometime between now and halfway through February but that is subject to change. Thanks for sticking around and I hope that you enjoy the next chap. Cya!


	10. Test Chapter, Skip if you want

(A/N: Testing some ideas while I bide away my writer's block. If you want you could skip this as it's kinda a starter for the sequel, but it doesn't contain any spoiler for that story or even the ending of this one. Next actual chap is still in progress while I make up more to add in.

And for the reason I'm writing this, I'm bored as hell, testing my new keyboard, and I have like 16 ideas that aren't helping with next chap of 'Coming Home'. So aside from that, please drop a review or whatever else you want, I do love the support and feedback and it really helps me to write more.

Without further ado, Leggo!)

( **DISCLAIMER: This is** _ **just**_ **a test. It may end up being canon to 'Coming Home' and the fic to come next. But that is subject to change.)**

* * *

[Sunlight City, Early Afternoon]

"Izuna why do you always make me come on these trips?" The hooded man asks, clearly not too happy about being dragged out here.

"Because you spend way too much time in the house. Hell I'm dead and I get more light then you." Her voice appears into his head.

"But do we _have_ to ride out to the whole other side of town just to eat?" The sapphire haired girl pops into the passenger seat, gleaming with greed.

He over to her with a scowl as he slows at a red light. "Look, if you don't like the tacos at Shaikim's then you are one hell of a heretic." She says.

Izuna leans her seat back and looks through the sunroof. "I really do want you to try and start getting outside more though. I know you have your whole thing with your past but that shouldn't stop you from having a life. Annnd your life is also technically my life so if you could, I don't know, actually do shit to keep both of us alive, that'd be nice." She scolds.

"...I'm not ready." He slightly mumbles, but she could still hear him. "I just don't have any idea what I should be doing with my life."

"Maybe, you should be getting me those tacos." He facepalms. "Sometimes I wish I didn't love you. Come on, we're here." She snaps up and returns to her gem on the man's wristband.

"Lycan, you better make sure I get the spiciest ones. Or I'll break something in here." He smirks to himself. "Fine."

* * *

[Hotel Haven, Lycan's Room, An Hour Later]

Lycan tosses his bag onto the couch as he lets Izuna out of the gem. "I'm gonna go stream, you feel like joining in or what?" She lazily saunders her way to the kitchen with her bag of food. "Yeah, just let me get some food in me and I'll log on."

The ringtone of a phone can be heard from Lycan's pocket. "Hey I gotta take this." He walks out and answers, already knowing who it is.

Ly- "Hey Liz, what do you need?"

Liz- "Just calling to make sure you aren't dead yet."

Ly- "I'm _fine_. Now I know you didn't just call for that, so what is it."

A sigh can be heard from the other side of the phone.

Liz- "I need you to come and sign some papers. I need someone for proof of identity."

Ly- "What the fuck are you even talking about Liz? What are you getting into this time?"

Liz- "Look it- It's for a new thing I'm working on. Nothing illegal. Can you please make your way down here since they aren't convinced that 'Liza Dawn' is an actual person?"

Lycan facepalms as he realizes what she's talking about.

Ly- "I'll… I'll let you know. Me and Izuna still have some things we're sorting out."

Liz- "Alright. Tell Izuna I'm still up to movie night too. I'd love to just hang out again."

Lycan chuckles to himself.

Ly- "Sure. Hey I gotta hang up since I have a stream soon, but it was nice talking to you."

Liz- "Don't get soft on me now. Love you Lycan."

Ly- "Love you Liza."

Lycan hangs up the phone as he turns back to the apartment door.

* * *

[Hotel Haven, Lycan's Room, After Stream]

Lycan rolls his chair back as he breathes heavily. He'd just lost a game he was tryharding on. Through the walls you could hear Izuna yelling about how the game was 'Trash as fuck and Ms. Rush Meta was broken as hell.' His train of thought is quickly interrupted by a notification on his pc.

Sitting up he looks to see a message from Eden.

E- Dawn have you seen this new game yet?

L- What are you talking about?

E- Here, I'll shoot you a link.

A link comes through showing a website with… some very avoidable things for Lycan.

L- Wtf is this?

E- I know it looks like some generic anime game, but just play it. No spoilers.

Lycan shrugs as he reads down the page. The characters shown look extremely familiar but he can't pinpoint from where.

L- Fine, I'll play it but if I see even just a bit of weird weeb shit I'm done.

E- Fair, tell me when you reach act 2!

Lycan closes the chat and starts the download. The door behind him creaks as he scrolls through his social media.

"Ly, you in here?" Izuna peeks her head in and spots him. "How much got donated?"

"About $3,500. It'll be awhile before we have to worry about rent." He switches to another tab showing the stream's earnings."

"Connor?" She asks. "Yep." Izuna reels back in laughter. "God that guy needs to put down his credit card."

"At least we're getting paid if he doesn't." He smirks. "Anyways, can you transfer like $50 into my account? My headphones might have gotten trashed when I played that dumbass rage game the other day."

Lycan deadpans. "You're talking about the puzzle game where all you had to do to finish wa-" She cuts him off. "S-Shuddup! Can you do it or not?"

"After we pay bills and shit, yeah we can buy some new tech." Her face show relief as he says this. "Thank god. It's so hard to tell whether or not you gonna yell."

He feigns shock. "Whatever do you mean?" She pouts. "You know exactly what I mean, Mr. 'Why do you spend so much on a $5 pizza!"

"In my defense, you spent like 15 more on drinks and chips." The ghost girl's face goes red with nothing left to say. "Hmph…" She turns to his pc, looking for a new subject. "What are you doing anyway?"

* * *

[?]

"Baka (T.L. It means idiot in Japanese). Why did you leave me with all the work?" She sits in front of her console as she questions.

' _Well it's not my fault I'm just a glitch._ ' A voice comes in from nowhere, snark and resentment filling it's tone.

"I said I was sorry! What more could you want from the one who thought you were trying to kill her?!"

' _Maybe a way out this hellhole. Ya'know, the same one_ _you_ _trapped our asses in._ '

"Yeah, and we'll sing kumbaya as we frolic out the magica- **AHhhhHHhHhHhHhHhHh!** "

A sharp high pitched screech fills her ears.

' _Continue that fucking sentence and I will make our death as painful as possible._ '

She rubs her ears as the ringing continues. "I liked you better when you would sing."

' _I liked me better too until you made Miss. Edgy cut out my vocal cords._ '

"I should've just deleted you from the start."

' _Biggest mistake of your life._ '

A small cup appears in front of the girl as she lies down on the non-existent ground.

' _If you don't hurry up with this shit we're gonna end up like the end of Mirai Nikki._ '

"Mirai Nikki?"

' _A shitty anime with even more shit characters._ '

She nods.

Silence fills the void.

"Hey… you do realize that I won't be able to bring you out of here with me, right?"

She can feel the voice's solemn look despite it not having a face.

* * *

'... _It doesn't matter as long as you save her. Now get back to work._ '

(A/N: That's it. God I feel so much better getting those ideas out of my head. This will probably go up this weekend, but I don't really know. Welp, I'm too sleepy after writing this so I guess… have a nice day? Night? I'll stop typing now and sleep. Cya.

A/N from next day: I know this chap is shorter then usual. It's mostly just filler until the next _actual_ chap is done.)


	11. Author's Note

We need to talk.

I'm kinda lost. I'm dealing with a few mental things rn that I haven't even mentioned to Erica or the other randoms I sometimes chat with on Discord. I'm burned out and honestly I don't know where to drive next chap. I wrote that 'Side-Story/Test Chapter' to see what I could push out my head.

As you know, I'm still a student. What you don't know, is that I failed a grade a while back and it's still riding on me. I'm swamped with work that I have no motivation to do, my grades are not _anywhere_ near something I can be proud of. I have to focus on my actual life outside of my metaphorical mask I wear here on the internet.

I really want anybody reading to know that this fic is _**NOT**_ abandoned. I'm taking a break to figure out what the fuck I'm doing here. I can't really explain much but I can tell you that I'm fine. For everyone else in the fandom who are just making it here, well you don't know who I am but just listen to this next part. I'm going to drop some shit here.

My name is Yuki.

I have abso-fucking-lutely no goddamn idea what my life is.

And I need to figure that out.

I want you to know that I'll be back.

But I really want my life to be something I can look on and not seem like some kid with no actual plan.

If that helps keep people from thinking that I don't care about this fic then that's great. Thanks for reading my rant, and I will see you in the next chapter. Cya.

P.S. I did also write a MHA fic and upload it not too long ago. It's called 'Midori: Hero of Hope.' It's something I've had in mind for a while and I'd like to know if people want me to continue it once I'm back from my hiatus. Now _actually_. Cya!~


End file.
